


leggings

by BuggieBugz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, M/M, football player josh, photographer/reporter tyler, tyler is part of the newspaper committee at school, written at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: Josh Dun likes boys.
Josh Dun really likes boys in leggings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was so random oh my

Boys were a thing in this world.

Boys were a thing that Josh Dun _liked_.

Goddamn attractive boys. Boys that attracted Josh Dun. Damn those attractive idiots that got noticed by Josh freaking Dun. Damn their social skills and charm. Damn their beautifulness and dazzle. Just-damn. Tyler constantly thought daily. All those boys get noticed by Josh. All those charming, happy, socializers get to talk to Josh. How lucky they are....well, it's not really luck when they just go up and start a conversation with him. It's just how they work. They are able to walk up to someone they like and start a non-awkward conversation. Tyler did not have those skills. Nope. He did not.

Damn. Damn his awkwardness. Jesus, he's saying damn a lot. At least he isn't saying this out loud, people might think he's crazy and try to send him to a mental asylum, that would be a bit overdramatic. Tyler wasn't crazy. He couldn't be crazy. He's Tyler Joseph. He's not crazy, he's sane, he just is upset that he doesn't know how to talk to Josh Dun. He's also upset that his best friend can talk to Josh Dun. He's also upset that his other friend knows Josh Dun, they're both on the football team. He has friends that talk to Josh Dun on a daily basis, yet here he is, complaining in his head about everyone talking to Josh while he can't when he easily could. Dammit.

"Tyler. Tyler listen to me, fool. Tyler fucking Joseph, you're going to break that expensive ass camera with that grip of yours." Oh crap. His camera. Tyler removed his hands from the camera. It fell against his chest, his hands were up like the cops had caught him. His eyes were focused on the white wall in front of him. His hearing focused on the voice that belong to his friend. His body seemed frozen though. "Jesus fucking Christ," The annoyed voice said and grabbed Tyler's hands putting them down onto the table. "Snap out of it already." Brendon said, Tyler blinked once.

That's where the mistake was made.

Tyler's eyes burned. He felt the tears gather in his eyes trying to water them because of how dry they were. How long was he staring at that wall? How long was he being jealous of boys that he didn't even know the names of? His hands went to his eyes and he started rubbing then desperately. The presence of two other people were at the table now and one of them was laughing. Freaking eyes.

"So, Tyler was daydreaming of Josh fu-"

"No!" Tyler said defensively, still rubbing his eyes. He opened them and blinked once. He stared at the person sitting in front of him. "I was not thinking of that, you pervert." Tyler said trying to be angry but his eyes were still watery.

"He got defensive," A smirked tugged at Pete's lips. "You were totally thinking about him pinning you to a bed and calling you—"

"La la la la, I can't hear you, na na na na na." Tyler said to himself as he covered his ears, his cheeks burning red because Pete's words. That idiot, he doesn't know what Tyler was thinking. Christ help him. 

Getting annoyed that Tyler wasn't paying attention to him, Pete stood up. Tyler had his eyes shut and was still not listening so he squeaked when he was pushed out of his chair and his hands left his ears to protect the camera around his neck. 

He fell with an "oof", and people that were around snickered then continued to enjoy their lunch. "I can't believe that just happened," Tyler groaned and lifted his hand to cover his eyes, his other hand still on the camera. That freaking camera is basically his child. He takes so much care of that thing and makes sure it's always in top condition. 

"Ty, why are you still on the floor?" Patrick asked looking over the table. Tyler being the sarcastic person he is decided to answer with the first thing that came to mind.

"Because, Patrick, the floor looked like it needed a hug." He answered, not ready to move. 

"Jeez, I don't understand how we deal with this guy." Brendon said with a smile. "Maybe we should ditch him while we have the chance." 

"Like all your hair ditched to cover your forehead?" These comments came from his mouth without thought. Pete couldn't help but snicker at that. God dang you Tyler. 

Brendon was about to say something when someone else joined in the conversation. "Dis you have a nice fall?" Tyler's throat tightened at the voice and he lost his own voice. He moved his hand away from his eyes to see if he was dreaming but he wasn't. Right there was Josh freaking Dun—holding a hand out to help him up.

Tyler's hand hesitantly went to Josh's. With little to no effort Josh pulled Tyler from the ground. He almost, on accident of course,  threw the boy into the wall he was staring at earlier. That could have been bad and embarrassing, but how was he to know that the boy weighed as much as a toothpick?

"Practice is an hour later today, Urie. Came to tell you because coach said." Josh said as he released Tyler's hand. "See you then," He waved and walked off. Tyler star d at his hand for a moment, he was in shock. He looked to were Josh was standing. His mouth was slightly agape. He weakly pointed to where Josh was standing with a confused look. The three at the table nodded, telling Tyler that yes, that just happened. 

Tyler felt the need to take millions of pictures outside. So that's what he did. 

* * *

"So," Josh said throwing the ball to someone running down field. "Who was the cutie who fell on his booty today?" Josh asked Brendon casually. 

"Cutie?" Brendon asked, then he thought back to what happened today. "Oh, you mean Tyler? Right? The dork that said the floor needed a hug?"

"Yeah," Josh said. "I haven't seen him before." 

"Probably because he's always taking pictures, making fun of me or Pete, hanging with Patrick in the library, writing, or daydreaming about his crush." Brendon said. "He's hopeless at the moment though." 

"He takes pictures and writes?" Josh asked, Brendon nodded. 

"Yeah, he's the leader for the school news paper and he's part of the yearbook committee. He spends more time with his camera than anything else." 

"Ah," Josh hummed queitly. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Brendon snorted. "Tyler Joseph having a girlfriend? Jeez no. The only girl he ever hangs out with is Jenna, and that's only when he wants some new leggings." Josh's interested perked up.

Leggings were a thing Josh Dun liked.

Josh Dun really likes boys, too.

Boys in leggings would probably kill Josh.

Jesus, he wanted to see a boy in leggings. 

Brendon seemed to notice that Josh was spacing out like Tyler does. Ah, this was a sign wasn't it? A sign for Brendon to work his magic and make the schools new OTP. Brendon could already tell they're going to be the Top OTP.

"Gather around before we start boys," the coached yelled from the sidelines. "Hurry it up." The players rushed to the field quickly and stood around. "Tomorrow is the game against our rival. Win. There will be students from the newspaper and photographing club to take pictures and interview you afterwards. Don't be stupid."

A chorus of "Yes, Sir!"'s were heard as practice begun. 

Brendon sees an opportunity and takes it. 

* * *

 

Jenna Black was a good friend. She's always there to be kind and sweet and just there to talk if needed. She was also the type of person Brendon was when it came to couples and relationships. They think alike. So when she got a call from Brendon she knew someone needed to be paired.

"Who needs to be worked on?" Jenna asked as she answered the phone.

"Tyler Robert Joseph. If he doesn't do something I'm going to slap him."

"I feel the same way, what's the plan?" Jenna asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He has to go to the game tomorrow night at eight. Have him wear something nice. He and Josh just need to get together already."

"I can do this. You'll make sure they get to each other?" 

"Josh is like a dog, he'll probably find Tyler since Ty caught his attention." Brendon smiled. 

"This should work out well."

"let's hope."

* * *

 

"Hurry, we have to be leaving soon — those are what you left here last time you stayed the night." Jenna rushed Tyler to get dressed. She said that he had left these clothes but really she went and bought them last night. 

"Okay, I'm coming. Jeez." He mumbled as he stepped out. Perfect. Jenna picked out some pretty leggings and a flower kimono that he wore over a white shirt. She looked him over once more and smiled. "Let's go to this game!" She hollered and walked out to the car. 

Tyler checked his camera and made sure everything was okay before heading out. He stopped himself before walking out and ran over to his backpack. He dug in his backpack and pulled out his notepad and pencil. He was always prepared to write a story. He'd learned to be prepared anytime anywhere because you never know when a good story idea is going to pop up. (The newspaper advisor wanted them to always be prepared like good newsreporters would be—they hardly ever get stories after school hours off campus)

* * *

Tyler gripped his pencil in his hand so tight he felt it about to break. He should have stayed home. This game is not good for his health. It's way too close to comfort for his liking. Yeah, they were winning. By three points. That's so easy to get. Tyler felt like running out onto the field and telling those players to fix themselves. Their defense is full of holes. 

He could probably run onto the field.....wait. What the hell was he thinking. He'd get kicked out of the stadium, even if he was here to report. He huffed and sat sluggish in his chair. This was a rivalry, right? It should be taken more seriously. Their expressions looked serious but their movement on the field looks lazy. This irritated him to no end.

Tyler knew they had a good defense. He's not gonna lie, he stayed after school a few times to secretly watch the football team. It was half a secret and half not because Brendon saw him and made fun of it the next day so Patrick and Pete knew, but still, it was a secret to the rest of the big guys on the football field. 

Score 13-10 at halftime. The field cleared quickly. Tyler stood up, he made sure he had his badge so he could get into the locker room and hear the meeting. He did, one time he lost it and they wouldn't let him back. "I'm gonna get some material to work with, I'll be back." He said and stood up. 

As he looked around he noticed that the other people in that work with Tyler on the newspaper were already talking to fans, cheerleaders, and asking some questions to the other team. Feeling like he should be doing more, Tyler scurried off to follow his football team. He followed behind the mess of sweaty boys. The smell usually doesn't bother him but right now it does because he's irritated because they aren't working hard enough on the field. 

Apparently the coach thought so too. "What was that?" He yelled at them as the door shut. That shocked Tyler a little, he quickly recovered and went in the far back. No one but Brendon seemed to notice him. "They're baboons should not be able to get past our defense—oh wait. Right now we don't have one and they can cut right through. Stop sitting on your asses and do something if you want to win this, got it?" The team replied with "Yes, Sir"'s again.

Tyler walked to the coach who was taking a drink of water. "Hello, sir I was wondering if you could answer a few questions?" Tyler asked politely. 

"Go ahead and ask," he replied tiredly. 

"How do you feel about your opponents today?"

"They're a good team I wouldn't consider them a rival if they weren't."

"Do you think your boys can pull themselves together and fix their defense?"

"If they don't there's going to be a problem so they better hope they fix it fast." Tyler nodded scribbling down the replied. He asked a few more questions only listening to the coach while the players got hydrated and relaxed. 

"Damn, guess leggings make everyone look good." A dude on the football team said with a laugh. "Really brings out their ass."

"Shut up, dude." Brendon growled out annoyed. Some people didn't know how to control their self. 

The guy shut himself up, realizing that he's Brendon's friend. "Sorry dude," he said, stood up and walked away. "What was that about?" Josh asked as he took the guys spot. 

"He was saying some stuff I didn't like and I stopped him," Brendon replied. Tyler was finished with questioning the coach. They started to get up and head out. Tyler walked over to Brendon, fire in his eyes. "Go the fuck away." Brendon warned. Tyler kept coming forward. "I'm not in the mood. Go away, Ty. You look pissed. Go be pissed somewhere else." He pushed him. Tyler pushed Brendon off the bench and he fell backwards. 

"What was that? What is your defense? You're letting your tackles slip and then they're getting away? Why are you so lazy? What happened, huh? Huh? Huh?" Tyler asked shaking Brendon by his jersey. "You know how hard it is to write about your team losing? You better now lose or I'll make you write half of this paper. Stop laying around and get to it." Tyler said. He stopped shaking Brendon and looked at Josh. "You should look around slower, you aren't taking time to look for an opening." He huffed and walked to the door. The coach seemed to approve of what just happened. Tyler turned around, face the boys remaining in the room, he picked up his camera and took a picture, leaving after.

"Goddamn." Brendon huffed. "When we get out there play with everything you got! I am not writing his paper for him so this better be a freaking win, got it?" Brendon yelled, the team complied by yelling as well.

Josh was stunned though. Tyler was amazing. Josh loved it.

"Was that reporter your boyfriend, Brendon?" A boy asked, Brendon shook his head.

"No. Just someone I've known too long." Brendon joked and walked out holding his helmet. 

Josh followed him and they walked out together. Tyler was ahead of them but still in view. Josh couldn't help but stare. He was staring at the design of the leggings, guys, not Tyler's ass. 

* * *

 

There were three seconds left and Tyler felt relieved. This game was over finally and they have won. Thank the lord. Writing about a loss sucks so much. 

Tyler and Jenna walked over to Brendon. They both clapped for him because he came out and didn't lose one tackle. It's a freaking miracle. They also clapped for the other people on the team because they came out for the second half and played like a whole new team.

"You guys did good, congrats on another win!" Jenna smiled. Tyler looked up at the night sky and his thoughts quickly ran away. Tonight was beautiful. He took his camera and looked up. He took lots of pictures of the moon and stars. It was all so beautiful and he couldn't stop. 

Well he stopped when someone out their hand over his lens. He felt angry. "What the hell are you doi-" he stopped when he saw the culprit. Josh Dun. Christ, what does he want? Tyler looked around for Brendon and Jenna but they were gone.

"Hey, there." Josh smiled, Tyler gulped. Social skills, please.

"H-Hey," Tyler smiled. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something.....? Oh right! "Ah, I'm supposed to be interviewing people. Mind if I start with you?" Tyler asked.

"Ask away,"

"How did you feel about your rivals?"

"They defiantly came out here to win. So did we though," Tyler nodded.

"How do you feel you, yourself did?" 

"I was rushing, I was nervous. At halftime I got calmed down by a cute boy though so it all worked out." Tyler was oblivious when writing. He wrote all that he heard and didn't question it. Except when he wrote "cute boy" he had to question it.

"Cute boy?" Tyler asked, Josh nodded.

"Yeah, the one who pushed Brendon off the bench and threatened him with a good time of writing." Tyler's cheeks flushed. "Hey, can I asked a question to the interviewer?"

"You just did," was a reply he didn't think about before saying. Josh stared at him. "Sorry, sorry, habit of being around idiots. Go ahead and asked,"

"Woukd you like to go out with me sometime? We could go get coffee and talk over some things and get to know each other better." Tyler was red. He didn't trust his words so he nodded. "Great! See you tomorrow, Tyler." Josh smiled. Josh but his lip, he couldn't help himself, he slapped Tyler's bum while leaving making a small squeak escape his lips. He had a date with Josh Dun. And Josh Dun just slapped his ass. 

"It worked." He heard Brendon say. Tyler looked in the direction of the voice and glared at his two friends. Always trying to mess with his relationship life when they're alone themselves. 

Tyler ignored them and continued to ask questions to other players. He was excited for tomorrow so he needed today to hurry up.


End file.
